


The Elements Microfic

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Microfic, Potatoes, The Elements - Tom Lehrer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: alexseanchaiprompted three sentences of:somebody asks Mark Watney about favorite potato dishes
Kudos: 8





	The Elements Microfic

**Author's Note:**

> With all apologies to Tom Lehrer.

"These are the only ones of which the news has come to Harvard," Mark completed, "and there may be many others but they haven't been discovered."

"I asked about potatoes you would eat," noted Beck.

"I answered the question."


End file.
